1. Field
The invention relates to a network controller and, more particularly, to a network controller, such as may be employed in a personal computer (PC), for example.
2. Background Information
As the total cost of ownership for personal computers (PCs) increases, a desire for the ability to service the computer or at least diagnose problems and provide alerts regarding such problems over a network has become more desirable. One issue that arises in trying to construct a system to achieve such a purpose includes the transmitting and receiving of signals, such as signal packets, over the network, that execute, accomplish or facilitate this functionality. In addition, it is further desirable to have this capability even where the host computer or the like is either not operating or not operating properly. A need, therefore, exists for a technique of providing this capability over a network.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment on the invention, a network controller includes: a media access controller (MAC) layer, a physical protocol (PHY) layer, a PCI bus interface, and an auxiliary bus interface. The PCI and auxiliary bus interfaces are coupled in the network controller so as to transmit to and to receive from a network link binary digital signals, the binary digital signals forming transport-protocol compliant packets, via the MAC and PHY layers. The MAC layer is adapted to process and direct at least portions of received packets to an auxiliary bus adapted to be coupled to the auxiliary interface based, at least in part, on specific binary digital signals provided in fixed, predetermined locations in the received transport-protocol compliant packets.
Briefly, in accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method of directing packets, or portions thereof, received in a network controller to an auxiliary bus includes the following. A transport-protocol compliant packet is received by the network controller, the packet being transported via a network link. The transport-protocol compliant packet is processed. At least portions of the received transport-protocol compliant packet are directed to the auxiliary bus based, at least in part, on specific binary digital signals contained in fixed, predetermined locations in the received transport-protocol compliant packet.
Briefly, in accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a method of processing a received transport protocol-compliant signal packet includes the following. At least portions of the received transport-protocol compliant signal packet are forwarded to an auxiliary bus based, at least in part, on specific binary digital signals contained in fixed, predetermined locations in the received transport-protocol compliant packet.
Briefly, in accordance with one more embodiment of the invention, an integrated circuit includes: logic to process a received transport-protocol compliant packet. The logic is adapted to forward at least some portions of the packet so that the portions will be transmitted along an auxiliary bus. The portions are forwarded based, at least in part, on specific binary digital signals being provided in fixed, predetermined locations in the packet.